


Sunshine and Gloomy Skies

by Night_Panther_13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, Kid Fic, M/M, Picnics, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Panther_13/pseuds/Night_Panther_13
Summary: A short story about Courfeyrac and Jean Prouvaire's twins; Jeffrey and Fleur. They are both curious about the neighbor kid, Charlie whose parents are homophobic and hate Courfeyrac and Jehan. ~Also a ton of cute family things~





	Sunshine and Gloomy Skies

The grass was warm underneath Courfeyrac as he sat around the little picnic the twins had set up. In the basket was everything the seven year olds knew how to “cook”. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches (Cut diagonal like popsie does), juice boxes, and cookies. The food was spread out on a blanket with the finest paper china and plastic silverware. Jehan quietly braided flowers into Fleur’s strawberry blonde hair. Jeffrey had enticed a caterpillar unto his hand and watched as it wiggled around. His freckled face crinkled up as it tickled him.   
“Jeffrey put it down and eat your lunch,” Courfeyrac scolded playfully.  
“I can’t yet,” He whined. “I don’t have my bug trapper.”  
“Then go get it,” Jehan smiled.   
“But I’ll drop him!” Jeffrey protested. “Dad can you get it?”  
“Where is it?” Courfeyrac asked standing up.  
“I saw it!” Fleur said as Jehan tied the end of her braid. “It was by the shed.” She broke into a sprint down towards the house. She arrived back in a few minutes with her floppy eared grey rabbit and the bug catcher. The bunny’s collar jangled with each bound she took. She plopped down next to Jehan and set the rabbit free as she passed the plastic container to her brother.  
“Darling watch Krolik,” Jehan warned. Fleur had decided to name to bunny Bunny in Russian because it sounded funny to her. Jehan had spent an afternoon trying to convince her to name it something like Cottontail, Hops, or Flopsy, but she insisted on Krolik.   
“The fence will keep him in the yard,” She said matter of factly. She then turned her attention to her sandwich. But after that her aqua eyes kept flicking over to watch that Krolik didn’t get away too far.  
“I think Brian should join the family picnic!” Jeffrey announced pushing a strand of dark curly hair out of his eyes.   
“Fine idea,” Courfeyrac replied. “Go get your duck.” Jeffrey ran off his bare feet padding in the grass. His fully grown Pekin duck was the little boy’s pride and joy. Brian loved Jeffrey and during the winter occasionally jumped in the bath with him, much to Courfeyrac’s displeasure. The two created some of the biggest messes in the little cottage home. A squawk informed the other guests of the garden tea party that the master of the yard and his faithful companion had arrived. They ate their food and watched harmless bumblebees pollinate the flowers. Fleur got up and stood by the white fence looking out into the neighboring yard. She climbed up to sit on top the fence.  
“Fleur what are you doing?” Courfeyrac asked. “Get down from there, you know they don’t like you doing that.”  
“That’s the problem,” She whispered over her shoulder. “They have a nice little boy but we can never play with him.” Jehan put his hand on Courfeyrac’s thigh and looked up at him sadly. Some people have their prejudices get in the way of things. This was one of those cases.   
“They don’t let him play with many kids,” Courfeyrac explained. “They are strict parents and you have to honor their wishes.” She nodded sadly back at her family yet remained still on the fence watching the little boy. After a few minutes they let her be as she sat quietly watching. They turned their attention to Jeffrey chasing Brian in the treehouse. She took the opportunity given and jumped off the fence into the neighbor’s yard.  
“Hello,” She said approaching the kid.   
“AGGH!” the little kid cried. “Who are you? How’d you get here? What are you doing in my kingdom?”  
“I’m Fleur,” she said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” She watched closely as he dropped his wood sword and ran to pick the yellow dandelions in the grass. As he was bent over his paper crown tilted on his head. She walked up to him. “What are you doing?”  
“Your a girl,” He stated. “Which means you are the queen of the kingdom. I know queens get flowers, gold, and big dresses. So I am getting you flowers.”  
“Oh well when I play princess with popsie and dad I wear normal shorts,” Fleur smiled understanding the game. “Once I fight the dragons with Jeffrey I rule over my people and let the flowers grow wild and my royal advisors help me trade with other nations. It’s a really complex system but I can teach you.”  
“No dresses or flowers?” He asked. “But what are you supposed to do while I slay the dragons?”  
“I can help you,” She replied.  
“Hmm,” he frowned. “That isn’t how I play, but I will let you. You will be my right hand soldier.”  
“Knight,” She corrected. “Soldiers are different I think.” The two giggled and ran to where a large stuffed dinosaur was. The little boy named Charlie shot nerf bullets at it while Fleur slashed with the wood sword.  
“Fleur?” Jehan called. “Where’d you go?”  
“I’m here popsie!” She yelled back breaking character. She ran to the fence Charlie at her heels. Jehan moved a tree branch away and spotted her.   
“Fleur I told you not to bother them,” He scolded. “Come here now we must be going.”  
“It’s still light out,” She whined. “I want to play.”  
“Oooh Fleur you are in trouble!” Jeffrey said peeking his head over the fence. “Dad said you couldn’t do that!” Jehan swished his hand at Jeffrey quieting him.   
“Fleur come here now,” He feigned anger. He softened a bit to convince her. “Darling you have school in the morning and need to take a shower.”   
“Ok,” She pouted. She waved goodbye to Charlie and stood at the fence. Jehan helped her back over and he too waved at the little boy politely. He herded the two kids inside and started separate baths in the houses only two bathrooms. He put it at just the right amount of lavender bubble soap to suite each kid’s needs. Fleur sat in the living room next to Courfeyrac.  
“Why aren’t we allowed over there?” She asked. “Charlie is really nice.”  
“I bet he is pumpkin,” He told her. “But his parents don’t like us.”  
“Why?” She frowned.  
“Because...because they judge people different than them,” Courfeyrac sadly said. “So we will have to just keep it this way. Plus you have plenty of other friends in the neighborhood and at school. I guess you will just have to wait until Charlie can choose for himself.”  
“That makes sense Dad,” She said solemnly hugging him. She wiggled away quietly to the bathroom unlike her brother who ran into the living room shirtless covered in bubbles screaming. Courfeyrac laughed as he ran around. Jehan rested his head on Courfeyrac’s shoulder and smiled up at him his aqua eyes blinking sleepily.   
“We’ve done well,” Jehan whispered.  
“Yeah,” Courfeyrac agreed. “They are beautiful heart and soul.”


End file.
